Problem: To get to work each morning, Daniel takes a horse 9.06 miles and a motorcycle 1.87 miles. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${9}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Daniel travels 10.93 miles in total.